The Universe Unfair
by amy1oM
Summary: Donna's thoughts during the last few minutes of THE STOLEN EARTH, Part 1 of the Season 4 finale. Told in second person POV.


**The Universe Unfair**

**By** Lomeinie ( 2cbetter2 lomeinie )

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** 4x12: The Stolen Earth

**Summary:** Donna's thoughts on the events of the episode's last few minutes told in second person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who since the BBC does. No money has been made from this so please don't sue me!

0o0

You remember the broken man you found the first time you met the Doctor. You vividly remember the hollow pain in his eyes that's left behind when someone has had their very soul torn from them. It didn't take you long to figure out how much his eyes were telling you the truth. His soul was so tattered and so broken. You feel compassion for him this strange alien man you just met but you draw the line at going with him when he asks you to. You can't go with him just now because he scared you too much with what he did to the Racnoss.

You said your goodbyes, and he leaves to continue on with his travels. You immediately find yourself regretting your decision not to go with him when he asked you to, especially when you see the pain in his eyes. You know you spoke the truth when you told him he needs someone to stop him and that's why you won't go with him now. You just can't when you remember the screams of the Racnoss empress as she watched her children drown in the water of the Thames.

You see the same pain in his eyes when you meet up again over a year and a half later. But you are relieved to see it has lessened some what and you hoped it's because he's finally had time grieve properly. You hope it's not just because he now accepts the cruel separation the universe imposed on him and Rose. You hope that somewhere inside he still has the tiniest glimmer beating within in hearts that one day he'll see his beloved Rose again.

You find yourself loving him more with each adventure you share together. You know the love you feel is not romantic in any sense of the word. No you know the love you feel for him is more familial, more sisterly than anything else. You love him like you would the brother your parents never gave you. Be it older or younger it doesn't matter because he has become not only your best mate but the brother you never had.

You've gone through so much with him. You've seen so many remarkable and amazing things with him. You know nothing, absolutely _nothing_ can ever come close to comparing what you're feeling at the moment when you say these words to him. _"Why don't you ask her yourself?" _You know if you live to be a very old woman you'll never ever forget the look on his face the moment those words left your mouth.

You remember how confused he looked for a split second like his brain couldn't process what you just said. You remember how quickly confusion was replaced by the fear that when he actually turned around to look she wouldn't be there. You smile him as your eyes soften and fill with joyous tears. You send a silent promise to him with those eyes telling him "It's all right. She's really here right not and she'll going to be here still when you turn to look. You're not going to lose her like some wonderful dream you don't want to wake from but always do."

You never actually see his face from the point on out because he finally turned to look for Rose. You know it does not matter because you've seen his face light up like a little boy's at Christmas and that's for every day wonders. You know his face is positively beaming with such radiant joy as he starts running down the street towards her. You'd swear the street has got longer because the two don't seem to be getting any closer to each other.

You watch in puzzlement as Rose stops running, her eyes to the side of the street where something has appeared. Your puzzlement quickly becomes cold fear as the creature screeches "EXTERMINATE!" before firing a single shot at the Doctor. You watch as he falls to the ground, and for a second you are so afraid that he's dead.

You watch Captain Jack appear from nowhere and blast the Dalek into oblivion. You know it is gone now but not before the damage is done. You begin to run towards the spot where your friend may lay dead or dying. You have one thought in your mind as your feet carry you forward.

You think so how unfair the universe really is.

**End**


End file.
